Fantaisie du Hanami, Tokyo Version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Le printemps arrive et c'est le moment d'admirer les cerisiers en fleurs. Bokuto n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de le faire entouré de ses amis avec un bon pique-nique en perspective et bien entendu, Kuroo le suit dans son idée. Yaoi. BoKuro.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la Fantaisie evénementielle spéciale Hanami, version Tokyo. Le 28 Mars est le jour du début de floraison des cerisiers dans la région de Tokyo cette année, d'où le choix de la date. Après moult hésitations, j'ai choisi de faire une fic BoKuro au lieu d'une BokuAka du fait qu'il y a pas mal de fics sur ce couple dans le fandom alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour le Bokuro mais cela restera une spéciale Nekoma et Fukurodani avec une touche de Karasuno. Je suis aussi en pleine écriture de la requete TsukiHina/KuroDai (et je trouve que je traine un peu.) Enfin bref, bonne lecture. :)**

Le printemps arriva à Tokyo et les cerisiers vinrent tout juste d'éclore. Bokuto n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de faire un pique-nique phénoménal au parc Ueno avec ses amis. Il se leva donc expressément de bon matin afin de vérifier si les cerisiers présents devant la fenêtre de sa chambre étaient en fleurs et bien entendu, son petit ami grogna d'avoir été réveillé aussi subitement : "Koutarou, maugréa Tetsurou en couvrant ses yeux face à la lumière avauglante du soleil, ça fait le quatrième matin, là.

\- Tetsurou, s'exclama Bokuto en ignorant la remarque, ça y est, les cerisiers sont en fleurs. On va pouvoir faire le Hanami avec les potes."

Le noiraud le toisa d'un regard peu amène avant de s'emmitoufler sous la couette. Il savait que Koutarou avait hâte d'aller voir les cerisiers mais là, il voulait dormir encore un peu et comme à son habitude, son petit ami fit la moue et revint sur le lit pour le secouer un petit peu. "Alleeez, faut qu'on aille faire des courses pour préparer les paniers-repas."

Tetsurou grogna de nouveau. "Ça ne peut pas attendre?, rouspéta-t-il en se mettant dos à lui, je veux dormir, moi." Surtout qu'il restait encore peu de jours avant leur rentrée universitaire donc il aimerait bien en profiter encore un peu. Une main se faufila malicieusement dans son caleçon. "Kouta..." Le noiraud tenta de l'arrêter quand il commença à faire des vas et vients. "Nnnnh.

\- Voilà, ça, ça va te réveiller."

Bon sang, il fallait toujours que Koutarou essaye d'avoir le dernier mot. Malheureusement, cette caresse alliée aux petits coups de langue sur son oreille, c'était trop pour lui. Il se déversa dans la main de Koutarou dans un gémissement avant de se retourner vers lui en lui retirant la main. Il eut un sourire plein de défi. "Tu vas voir, toi, fit-il en le plaquant sur le lit.

Koutarou n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quand il sentit Tetsurou mettre la main dans son sous-vêtement. "Eh bien, on dirait que ça t'a fait de l'effet de me toucher." Son petit ami eut à la place un grand sourire accompagné d'un visage rougissant. Il l'a fait exprès. Le noiraud l'imita alors, le caressant de haut en bas, de plus en plus vite, écoutant les jolis petits gémissements que Koutarou poussait.

Son petit ami n'avait aucune réserve dans ces moments-là et cela le rendait mignon. Il aimait vraiment ce coté passionné chez lui. Bokuto poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il vint dans la main de Kuroo. "Ah, c'est le pied." Tetsurou sourit malgré lui. "Bon, vu que tu m'as bien réveillé maintenant, fit-il en s'étirant, autant se lever et faire les courses.

\- Ouais!...

-...Mais on va se laver d'abord." Koutarou bouda un peu. "On n'a qu'à juste se laver les mains.

\- J'ai envie de prendre une douche, déclara Tetsurou en se levant, et non, on ne fera rien dedans, ajouta-t-il avant que Koutarou ne dise quelque chose.

\- T'es pas drôle, bougonna le hibou non sans oublier de regarder le postérieur de son petit ami pendant que celui-ci sortit de leur chambre, je croirais entendre Akaashi des fois.

\- J'ai un peu pris exemple sur lui, fit Tetsurou en souriant face au regard appréciateur que lui lançait Koutarou, d'ailleurs, appelle-le si tu veux qu'on fasse le Hanami entre potes demain. Comme il risque de mettre Kenma au courant, je ne contacterai que Yakkun. Je lui demanderai aussi d'envoyer un message à Sugawara.

\- Ok, répondit son petit ami, mais je veux d'abord prendre la douche avec toi."

Tetsurou soupira. Koutarou était vraiment très enfantin pour ne pas dire naïf mais cela faisait partie de son charme. "Allez, viens me rejoindre."

Koutarou courut vers lui en souriant. Il avait vraiment hâte que cela soit demain.

 _Le lendemain :_

Bokuto marchait tranquillement avec Kuroo jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Ils avaient pris le métro jusqu'à la station du parc Ueno et ils avaient décidé de faire le Hanami l'après-midi, ainsi il y aurait moins de monde.

Ils repérèrent Akaashi en compagnie de Kenma et eurent tous deux un sourire taquin en les voyant main dans la main. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Salut les amoureux!

\- Bokuto-san, fit Akaashi pendant que Kenma les fuyait du regard, nous avons repéré un coin tranquille et Yaku-san nous rejoindra bientôt. Il sait où on sera.

\- Parfait, dit Kuroo en soulevant le sac où se trouvait un panier-repas à étages, j'ai préparé de quoi nourrir tout un régiment.

\- Oui, renchérit Koutarou tout sourire, Tetsu-kun s'est demené pour nous faire un festin.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps, Bokuto-san?, lui demanda sévèrement Akaashi. Même si l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani était en deuxième année de fac maintenant, il le maternait toujours autant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tetsurou en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de Bokuto, Koutarou m'a bien aidé."

Ce dernier eut un sourire joyeux et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue avant tous se dirigèrent vers un coin ombragé. Akaashi étendit la nappe puis ils s'assirent tous dessus. Tetsurou posa le panier-repas à étages au centre pendant que Akaashi servit du thé qu'il avait fait dans des gobelets qu'il donna ensuite à Kenma et aux autres. Yaku arriva peu de temps après en compagnie de Lev. "Salut, Yakkun!, fit Tetsurou, cela a été le trajet?

\- Pas de souci, répondit Yaku en s'asseyant pendant que Lev salua Kenma, j'ai ramené des gateaux pour le dessert.

\- Cool, s'extasia Bokuto en se frottant les mains, on va se régaler.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à manger en admirant les premières tombées des fleurs de cerisiers. Cela leur évoquait bien des souvenirs, du temps où ils étaient au lycée. "Quand je pense que nous sommes en deuxième année de fac, déclara Tetsurou pendant que Koutarou et Yaku hochèrent la tête, Sawamura n'a pas pu venir, comme ça?

\- J'ai appelé Sugawara pour leur en parler mais il m'a dit que Sawamura et lui sont pris par leur mi-temps, répondit Yaku, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Kenma et Akaashi, vu que vous allez dans la même fac que nous, on vous attend dans notre équipe."

Akaashi hocha la tête, de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu, par contre, Kenma..."Cela sera sans moi.

\- Allez, Kenma, insista Kuroo, cela sera amusant. On ne dirait vraiment pas que tu as été le capitaine de Nekoma l'an dernier.

\- Il fallait bien gérer Lev, répliqua Kenma en regardant son téléphone pour lire un message que lui avait envoyé Shouyou. Son ami était dans sa troisième année de lycée et était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Karasuno.

\- Eh! Tu me parles comme si tu étais un boulet, s'indigna Lev après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, et puis tu m'as bien dit que j'étais devenu un ace, maintenant.

\- Ah bon? J'ai dit ça?, s'enquit Kenma avant d'être mortifié par la photo qu'il était en train de voir.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pudding-kun?, demanda Bokuto pendant qu'Akaashi fut surpris à son tour après avoir regardé l'écran du portable de son petit ami, toi aussi Akaashi? C'est bizarre.

\- Montre, fit Lev avant d'exploser de rire, Hinata est vraiment cruel! Ha!Ha!Ha!

\- Shouyou fête le Hanami avec son équipe en ce moment, expliqua Kenma en se reprenant, et sa manager a eu l'idée de les habiller avec un kimono rose décoré de fleurs de cerisiers blanches pour l'occasion et, il y eut un court silence, il m'a envoyé la photo de son petit ami."

Tetsurou et Koutarou eurent un blanc avant que le noiraud ne demande le téléphone à Kenma. Celui-ci lui tendit et tous deux regardèrent un moment la photo avant de mourir de rire. "Ha!Ha!Ha!, s'exclama Tetsurou en se tenant le ventre, oh mon Dieu! Ça va comme un gant à Tsukki! Ha!Ha!Ha!

\- Regarde, renchérit Koutarou, les larmes aux yeux, il a même une barette en forme de fleurs de cerisiers accrochée à ses cheveux. Ha!Ha!Ha! Tu as vu comme il est mignon? Ha!Ha!Ha!

\- Il doit vraiment aimer Chibi-chan pour accepter ça, ajouta Kuroo en tentant de calmer son fou rire.

 _Pendant ce temps, à Miyagi :_

"Atchoum!

\- Eh bien, j'ignorais que le Roi était allergique au pollen, rétorqua Tsukishima en buvant tranquillement son thé.

\- La ferme, grande perche, marmonna le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de Karasuno en tentant de faire bonne figure en dépit de son nez rougi par l'irritation.

Yamaguchi le rassura en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule tout en lui donnant un mouchoir. "Merci, Tadashi."

Shouyou regarda la photo de Kei qu'il avait envoyé à Kenma, tout sourire. Le kimono rose lui allait tellement bien, il la mettrai bien en écran de veille, celle-là et puis la barette dans ses cheveux lui donnait un petit coté mignon. Et c'était sans oublier l'absence de lunettes qui rendait le tout très sexy. "Je peux enlever la barette maintenant?, maugréa son petit ami.

-C'est un cadeau de Natsu, et puis cela te vient bien comme ça, répondit le roux en rangeant son portable, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas pris en photo."

Kei regarda Shouyou faire la moue. Le rose de son kimono faisait bien ressortir ses cheveux roux et la pâleur de sa peau. Cela lui donnait plein d'idées de photos en perspective.

Le roux déglutit face au rictus un brin pervers du blond suivi des mots qu'il prononça : "J'attends que nous soyons seuls dans ma chambre pour le faire, cher capitaine." Ledit capitaine de Karasuno fut de plus en plus tendu pendant que le blond sentit un étrange coup de froid sorti de nulle part.

Il eut la nette impression que quelqu'un se moquait de lui derrière son dos.

 _Retour à Tokyo :_

-Arrêtez de vous moquer, vous deux, les réprimanda Yaku.

\- Plus sérieusement, fit Akaashi en mangeant un morceau d'omelette, avez-vous rencontrer des adversaires avec un bon niveau?"

Tetsurou et Koutarou se calmèrent aussitôt. "Nous avons rencontré la version beau gosse de Daishou, déclara d'emblée Tetsurou.

\- Ah bon, ça existe ça? questionna Kenma en levant les yeux de son écran. Cela lui rappelait un joueur dont Shouyou avait parlé alors qu'il était encore à Nekoma.

\- Oui, fit Yaku en piquant une tomate cerise dans le panier-repas, il s'appelle Oikawa et non seulement, c'est un bon passeur mais en plus il te fait de ces services...

-...Ouais, rien que de penser à ça, ça m'énerve, s'enragea Bokuto en serrant les poings, ça et le fait que même s'il te parle gentiment, on a toujours l'impression qu'il te rabaisse, du Daishou tout craché, quoi.

\- Heureusement que l'ace de son équipe arrive à le tempérer, déclara Kuroo, mais cela reste un adversaire redoutable. D'ailleurs, comble de tout, ce sale serpent est dans son équipe.

\- Shouyou m'a parlé de lui, fit Kenma en posant son portable, je pense que je rejoindrai l'équipe de volley mais seulement en tant que remplaçant.

\- Tant que tu y es, c'est le plus important, dit Tetsurou en buvant un peu de thé, au fait Lev, c'est qui le capitaine de Nekoma, cette année?

\- Shibayama, répondit Lev, il a pris de la bouteille pendant ces deux années.

-Oui, il a bien grandi, répondit un Yaku ému, la larme à l'oeil, et Inuoka est le vice-capitaine." L'ancien libéro de Nekoma passait les voir de temps en temps.

\- Moi, déclara fièrement Lev en croquant dans son sandwich, je suis devenu l'ace de Nekoma et c'est tout ce qui compte. Hinata et son équipe n'auront qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Il ne faut pas que cela te monte à la tête non plus, l'avertit Kuroo, tu sais bien que l'équipe de Karasuno est du genre à cacher son jeu.

\- Pas faux, répondit Lev en soupirant, mais ils vont voir lors de notre prochaine rencontre."

Tetsurou et Kuroo eurent un petit rire avant de continuer à bavarder avec leurs amis tout en dégustant leur pique-nique, les fleurs de cerisiers voletant autour d'eux.

Yaku félicita l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma pour sa cuisine et Kuroo en fit de même pour les gâteaux. Le soleil commença à se coucher lorsque tout le monde débarassa avant de sortir du parc. Tetsurou et Koutarou saluèrent leurs amis puis prirent le métro pour ensuite rentrer chez eux.

Le noiraud s'affala sur le canapé pendant que Koutarou déposait la boite à bentou vide dans l'évier. "On s'est bien éclatés, fit Bokuto en souriant, je suis content qu'on ait fait le Hanami cette année.

\- Tant mieux alors, déclara Kuroo en s'étirant tranquillement, c'est ce qui compte."

Il vit Koutarou s'approcher doucement pour se mettre à coté de lui. Mmm, vu ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux noisettes de son petit ami et la légère caresse de la main de celui-ci sur sa cuisse, ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser dans le salon. Tetsurou lui planta un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. "On va dans la chambre?"

Koutarou hocha vigoureusement la tête d'un air très enthousiaste.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Koutarou se mit alors sur Tetsurou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant que ce dernier l'enlaça tout contre lui, caressant doucement son dos tout en faisant rouler les muscles sous ses doigts avant de descendre plus bas pour lui pincer légèrement les fesses.

Le hibou soupira de plaisir avant rompre le baiser pour en poser de petits le long du cou du noiraud avant de se diriger vers le torse offert. "Tu es bien...patient ce soir." fit Tetsurou en haletant légèrement lorsque son amant lappa un téton.

Bokuto s'interrompit. "Tu n'aimes pas ça?"

Le noiraud s'attendrit face à l'inquiétude qu'il vit dans ses prunelles. Koutarou faisait toujours en sorte qu'il se sente bien durant l'acte, même si habituellement il était plus empressé. Tetsurou le rassura en lui caressant la joue. "Si, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas." Le hibou lui sourit avant de continuer de dévorer le corps de Tetsurou de petits baisers. Il aimait être auprès de lui. Ils avaient beau avoir été rivaux à l'époque du lycée, ils jouaient ensemble maintenant et, à son grand étonnement, Tetsu-kun arrivait à le gérer quand il était en emo mode, chose que seul Akaashi était arrivé à faire.

Non, sa vie auprès de l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma était vraiment amusante et même s'ils se disputaient des fois, il ne changerait celle-ci pour rien au monde.

Koutarou en profita ensuite pour caresser les jambes de Tetsurou en les écartant ensuite. Il en avait trop envie en regardant ce corps splendide et le visage aux pommettes rougies de son amant. Tetsurou semblait avoir compris le message puisqu'il lui tendit la bouteille du lubrifiant toute droit sortie du tiroir de leur table de chevet.

Koutarou en versa sur ses doigts qu'il enduisit et commença à le préparer. Tetsurou se raidit légèrement. Cela dit, il était habitué maintenant vu le nombre de fois qu'ils le faisaient mais il aimait la considération dont son amant faisait preuve. Koutarou y allait doucement, guetta ses expressions pour voir s'il était incommodé et c'était étonnant de le voir aussi concentré à lui procurer du plais.."Oh! Je crois que c'est bon, Koutarou."

Celui-ci retira doucement ses doigts avant de se positionner un grand sourire aux lèvres. "C'est parti pour un tour au septième ciel, Tetsu-kun.

\- Mais je n'attends que ça, Koutarou, répondit Tetsurou, un sourire taquin aux lèvres avant de réprimer un petit gémissement de douleur. Certes, cela ne faisait pas trop mal mais il souffrait quand même un peu.

Koutarou lui embrassa tendrement le front une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de voir Tetsurou comme ça. "Désolé, Tetsu-kun."

Ce dernier eut un petit rire en voyant le visage tristounet de son amant. "Allons, Koutarou, tu sais que cela arrive tout le temps au début. On dirait que tu as oublié quand c'est moi qui te le fais.

\- Oui mais je n'aime pas ça quand tu as mal, fit Koutarou en bougonnant un peu contre lui-même.

Tetsurou lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de lui déclarant en picorant amoureusement ses lèvres : "Tu peux y aller maintenant, ça va mieux." Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Koutarou pour le lui prouver. Ce qui fut assez pour le convaincre.

Le noiraud apprécia alors les coups de rein qui allaient et venaient en lui, ils étaient forts, profonds sans être trop brutaux, comme il les aimaient. Une main de Koutarou le maintenait pendant que l'autre s'aventurait sur son torse, pinçant légèrement les tétons en alternant avant de caresser plus bas.

Il adorait entendre les gémissements rauques de Tetsurou, encore plus lorsqu'il se mit à caresser le membre durci de ce dernier en même temps qu'il donnait des coups de butoir. "Plus...vite...Kouta...rou." Il ne se fit pas prier. Koutarou alla plus vite, sa voix n'exprimant que des rãles, il parvint à atteindre le point sensible de Tetsurou, qu'il s'évertua à marteler encore et encore, menant Tetsurou à la jouissance avant d'y succomber lui-même.

Tetsurou le sentit se retirer avant de s'allonger à coté de lui, un sourire totalement extatique aux lèvres. "Purée, Tetsu-kun, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un feu d'artifice."

Le noiraud eut un petit rire. Koutarou sortait de ces comparaisons des fois. Cela dit, il ressentait la même chose. "Moi, aussi Koutarou."

Son amant se leva subitement. "Je vais faire couler un bain, lui expliqua-t-il, comme ça, on pourra se calin...Ouah!" Tetsurou le ramena au lit. "On peut le faire maintenant, déclara-t-il en le serrant contre lui, on se lavera après."

Koutarou ne lui répondit rien mais butina amoureusement ses lèvres à la place. Tetsurou y répondit tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ah le printemps, période de renouveau pour certains et symbole de l'amour en pleine floraison pour d'autres.

 **Voilà pour la première fic du Hanami, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cela vous a plu. Ça m'a fait penser qu'en lisant un doujin BoKuro, j'ai découvert deux couples, le AkaKuro et le KenBoku. Moui, c'est moins choquant que cela en a l'air. On se revoit avec la requete TsukiHina/KuroDai (que j'espère avoir fini bientôt) et la suite de Healing Broken Spirits. A bientôt.**


End file.
